1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery that includes an electrode stacked body formed by stacking a plurality of electrode plates, an electrode terminal, and a lead electrically connecting the electrode terminal to tabs extending from the electrode plates.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-251082, filed on Nov. 9, 2010, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
As one type of battery, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-273638, there is a battery that includes an electrode stacked body formed by stacking a plurality of electrode plates, a battery case to storage the electrode stacked body, an electrode terminal connected to the battery case, and a lead electrically connecting the electrode terminal to tabs extending from the electrode plates in the electrode stacked body.
As disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-273638, an insulating member is provided, which has a hole for storing the lead in its space and for extracting the lead therefrom. Therefore, the lead and the inner surface of the metallic battery case are insulated by the insulating member. In this technique, the lead is not inserted into the hole of the insulating member, after the tab and the electrode terminal fixed to the cover of the battery case are connected each other through the lead. For this reason, after connecting the tab and one end of the lead to each other, the lead is inserted into the hole of the insulating member. Then, the other end of the lead and the electrode terminal are connected to each other. Because the electrode stacked body and the cover of the battery case are connected through the lead with the insulating member hanging from the lead, and the electrode stacked body is stored in the battery case. Then the next manufacturing process is performed.
However, because the lead needs to be inserted into the hole of the insulating member and the lead needs to be connected to the electrode terminal, the connection work is time-consuming and increases time and effort of manufacturing works.